


Childish Playthings

by Six (HMSquared)



Series: The Complicated Lives of Colson and Marshall [1]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on Real Events, Enemies to Lovers, Feuding, First Kiss, Honestly don't know why I wrote this, I don't listen to their music, M/M, Making Out, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: Eminem doesn’t appreciate Kelly’s comment about his daughter for a very specific reason.





	Childish Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't listen to either of them, but their feud was mentioned during a WWE pre-show, so I decided to write about it. Probably won't happen again.
> 
> On a related note, this new pseud was made for pieces whose fandoms I don't usually write about. It may expand to more adult pieces. Basically, it's for stories I don't want to be associated with my main account.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kelly sat at his computer, rubbing his temples. His manager had called an hour before, saying that Eminem had released some new piece that deserved attention for all the wrong reasons. This piece, titled "Not Alike," wasn't actually that bad, except for one little thing: after five years, Eminem had finally reacted to Kelly's comment that his daughter Hailie was "hot as fuck." 

The song blaring through his laptop speakers for the umpteenth time, Kelly considered his options. Okay, he had flirted with a 16-year-old, which warranted this all by itself. But that former 16-year-old was the daughter of a man he respected, a man whose music he had listened to as a teenager on repeat. As you might expect, that made everything worse.

At the same time, he was Machine Gun Kelly and, as everyone thought, he wouldn't take something like this lying down. But what to do? He certainly couldn't think with crap pounding his skull. Taking a deep breath, Kelly hit pause.

Another song started playing in his head: "Rap God." At one point, it had been the coolest thing around, but now Kelly felt sick to his stomach. That was good. Now he knew how to make Marshall feel. Tapping a pen against one knee, Kelly opened a document and began to type.

Three days later, Eminem received a phone call almost identical to the one he had caused. Only this time, Kelly was the one making trouble, and it was his job to deal with the mess.

"'Rap Devil'?" he chuckled, opening the email. Music instantly blasted his ears, causing the King of Rap to wince. Turning down the volume, he listened.

The track itself wasn't that surprising, but there were two things that shocked Eminem: Kelly still thought he was the GOAT, and he wanted to talk. That was great and all, except for one little problem: he had a crush on the man who had called him a devil, and that wasn't ideal when they were embroiled in a very public feud.

"Make a diss track of your own," Eminem muttered to himself. "That'll really get his attention, and you can buy yourself time, you idiot." 

The day "Killshot" came out, Kelly was in the studio, working in an attempt to push the Eminem incident out of his mind. Then one of his bodyguards came in, saying something had come up. And when Kelly stepped out of the recording booth, Marshall's response was already cued up.

His mouth falling open, Kelly dashed outside and, hands shaking, started the car, speeding home in a huff. Once he arrived, the musician ran upstairs two at a time and curled in the fetal position on his mattress, hyperventilating.

He thought about what to do for the second time in two weeks. Obviously, making another diss track would not help in the slightest. 

"What was it you told him?" Kelly whispered to himself. "You wanted to talk? So talk." Retrieving his phone from the pocket of his jeans, he punched in Eminem's number. Unsurprisingly (and thankfully), he didn't pick up.

Kelly left a shaky message, telling his former idol he needed to talk. And, because he was a smart-ass, decided to say at the end,

"I'm lying in the fetal position. Come find me if you have the balls." 

An hour later, he heard the front door open. Boots scraping across the floor, Eminem shouted,

"Where are you, Kelly?!"

"Upstairs, Marshall!" Kelly winced. He never called Eminem by his first name, and that would probably result in a punishment.

The door slowly opened, and Eminem poked his head in. Kelly had forgotten about the beard, and frankly, it made him look even better. His shoulders slacking, Eminem snapped,

"I'm here, doofus. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Us," Kelly replied in a falsetto tone, trying to make it sound like he was drunk. Eminem knew perfectly well he wasn't but decided to play along.

"Oh, yeah? In what sense?" Kelly's heart leaped into his throat. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Your daughter, she's cute, but..." He trailed off. Eminem shut the door behind him and walked slowly toward the bed. Placing his left knee on the soft mattress, he leaned forward and whispered in Kelly's ear,

"But what?" Swallowing and making sure he wasn't dreaming, Kelly whispered back, nearly biting the ear of the man in front of him,

"She's nothing compared to you." Eminem slowly leaned forward, his weight pressing the springs of the mattress.

"Really? You sure?" Kelly stared into his eyes, pupils dilating. He opened his mouth, trying to talk, but the words got stuck. Smirking, Eminem leaned forward and shoved his tongue into Kelly's mouth.

Kelly let out a grunt in surprise, then closed his eyes and pulled Eminem toward him, hands on the older man's neck and jaw. Tongues flicking in each other's mouths, the two rappers kissed noisily, groans somehow leaking through. 

After a minute or two, Kelly pulled away, grabbed Eminem's collar and flipped him over. The two men started kissing again, savoring the moment. They didn't care if people found out; in fact, let them. It would only give the press something positive to talk about for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> (This story has also made history in that it's the first one I wrote directly on Ao3. Everything else has been on Google Docs.)


End file.
